Día De San Valentín Estilo Aiko Kudou Y Kouta Tsuchiya (Baka To Test)
by RyoNef191
Summary: AH, Día de San Valentín y cierta chica peli-verde tiene algo planeado para el pervertido de la clase F, es como decirle me gustas pero muy a su manera, esperemos que mutsurini no pierda tanta sangre por esto


DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN ESTILO MUTSURINI Y AIKO (Baka to test)

Ah... Viernes 14 de febrero, para muchos, el mejor día, para expresar el amor, pero para estos chicos es un día, como decirlo, pues, normal.

Akihisa: AAH... MINAMI YA!

Minami: no hasta que prometas que me llevarás a cenar esta noche!

Akihisa: OK, OK, TE LLEVARÉ A MI CASA

Como siempre, Minami estaba aplicándole la quebradora a Akihisa, ya que como pareja reciente, Minami quería que Akihisa fuera más detallista y menos idiota.

Yuji: AYUDA!

Shoko: Yuji, solo firma, es día del amor.

Y como siempre, Yuji estaba huyendo de Shoko ya que esta tenía cierto documento de matrimonio en sus manos.

Himeji: (sonriendo nerviosamente) [creo que este año seré la única sin una cita, incluso Hideyoshi ha recibido más cartas de amor que yo]

Hideyoshi: [que molesto, en todo el día los chicos me han confesado su amor por cartas o diciéndomelo a la cara]

Una ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana, haciendo que la falda de Himeji se levantara un poco, pero como siempre, apareció Kouta "Mutsurini" para tomarle fotografía, pero lastima que no pudo tomar el mejor ángulo.

Mutsurini: cerca... Cerca...

Bien, parece ser que el día especial es solo un día común y corriente para ellos, pero eso cambiaria en ese momento, una chica peli-verde y coqueta entró al aula felizmente

Aiko: buenos dias!

Todos correspondieron al saludo, pero la chica del 2 A fue directo con el chico de la cámara.

Aiko: sabes Mutsurini-kun

Mutsurini: (desinteresado) que?

Aiko: hoy es día de san Valentín, y quisiera saber si quisieras venir a cenar a mi casa y a pasar la noche

Todos: QUE!

Todos quedaron en estado de Shock, Akihisa y Yuji escupieron sangre por la boca, nadie podia creer que Mutsurini seria invitado a casa de Aiko

Mutsurini: (estupefacto) en... En serio?

Aiko: si, estoy sola el fin de semana, por eso quiero que me hagas compañia, prepararé la cena

Ni siquiera Mutsurini se lo creía, no sabía que decir, pero la respuesta llegó a su mente cuando alguien del grupo habló

Himeji: ahorita que recuerdo, (sacando un toper de su mochila) les traje unos pastelillos

Todos lo hombres presentes habían empalidecido, Kouta tenía su salvación frente a él, rápidamente tomó la mano de Aiko y le dijo...

Mutsurini: acepto tu invitación!

Acto seguido salió corriendo del aula. Aiko estaba sonrojada, el chico ninja le estaba tomando de la mano, pero no sabía cual era su verdadero motivo, solo era el querer salí para no quedar envenenado por la comida de la chica peli-rosada.

/

Aiko y Mutsurini habían salido del instituto y se dirigían a la casa de la chica como ella lo había planeado

Aiko: [hoy es el día... Hoy es el día... Si no lo hago mi fin de semana... Mi vida estará arruinada]

Mutsurini: [que le ocurre, primero se burla de mi, hace que confiese mis secretos, se aprovecha de mi perversión, me viste de chica y ahora me invita a su casa? Que estará tramando?]

Después de un largo rato, llegaron.

Aiko: pasa, siéntete como en casa

El chico entró, pero decidió no moverse tanto para causarle molestias.

/

Aiko: está lista la cena!

Aiko habia preparado la comida, Mutsurini se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer con ella, pero había un silencio extremadamente incómodo que Aiko le molestaba

Aiko: [por qué tan callado, di algo, será mejor que mueva las piezas ahorita]

Kouta: estuvo delicioso, creo que ya me voy

Mutsurini solo fue para satisfacerla y ya, no tenia planeado quedarse durante la noche, pero Aiko tenias otros planes en mente y no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad

Aiko: espera Mutsurini, quisiera mostrarte algo

Mutsurini: (desinteresadamente) que cosa?

Aiko: está en mi habitación, acompáñame

Aiko llevó a Mutsurini a su habitación, estando allí llevaría a cabo su plan

Mutsurini: que querías mostrarme?

Aiko: (sonriente) solo observa

Aiko empezó a desabotonar su blusa, Mutsurini la vio y no pudo evitar su característica hemorragia nasal, ante esto Aiko se rió levemente, pero aún así decidió seguir desabrochando su blusa. Kouta observó que la chica no llevaba sostén, al ver que ya habia desabrochado el último botón, ella se quitó lentamente su blusa, causando en Mutsurini una hemorragia que le hizo desmayarse. Aiko estaba feliz de lo que había logrado

Aiko: paso uno, listo

La chica tomó al Mutsurini para el siguiente paso de su plan

/

Kouta "Mursurini" despertó, lo ultimo que recordaba fue que vio a Aiko semidesnuda frente a él. Al despertar notó que estaba sobre una cama, pero notó algo que le sobresaltó al notar que estaba desnudo sobre la cama, lo único que lo cubria era la sabana, pero más fue su espanto al ver a Aiko igualmente desnuda al lado de él

Mutsurini: ah... Que demonios...

El chico sintió que la sangre empezaba a escurrirle por la nariz, pero antes de que saliera se tapó la nariz y se dijo

Mutsurini: no valla a mancharla de sangre

El chico ninja trató de levantarse de la cama sin moverse mucho para no despertarla, pero cuando intentó moverse sintió dos brazos que empezaron a rodear su torso, era sino que lo estaba abrazando sin despertar. Aquella situación era motivo para otra hemorragia, debido a que sus pechos en desarrollo lo estaban rosando, y como si allí no acabara, sentía como la pierna de Aiko se mobris acorralando sus caderas. la no sabia que hacer, Mutsurini se cubria la nariz para evitar que la sangre fluyera

Mutsurini: maldición, que hago...

Mutsurini estaba moviendo su mano hacía la pierna de Aiko, mientras que con la otra se cubria la nariz, estaba apunto, solo a centímetros de tocar la pierna desnuda de una chica. Fue cuando por fin la toco que provocó en él una fuerte excitación, y por milagro, su nariz dejó de sangrar

Mutsurini: lo... Lo logré... Lo he logrado...

Mutsurini empezó a sobar levemente la pierna de la chica, hasta que sintió que ésta le hablaba

Aiko: por fin aprendiste a controlar tus hemorragias

Mutsurini se espantó, la chica estaba despierta y totalmente sonrojada. El chico rápidamente apartó su mano de ella y comenzó a balbucear

Mutsurini: ah... Kudou Aiko...

La chica le puso un dedo en los labios y le guiñó un ojo

Aiko: jijiji... Al menos has aprendido a controlar tus hemorragias, muy bien hecho, no deberías tenerlas en momentos como estos

Mutsurini: Kodou... Que has hecho

Aiko: jejeje... Mejor, que haremos...

Aiko empezó a levantarse, Mutsurini se volvió a cubrir las fosas nasales cuando vió los pechos de la chica. Aiko se levantó y se sentó sobre el pecho del chico, quien no podia estar más sonrojado y excitado

Aiko: (sonrojada a más no poder) e... Esto es lo que siempre hemos querido no?

Mutsurini: Aiko...

Aiko: y si me muevo así?

La chica empezó a moverse sobre el chico, ambos estaban igual de excitados, pero Kouta estaba más bien paralizado al no saber que hacer. Llegó un punto en que la excitación fue tal que sus cuerpos empezaron a moverse por instinto, ya que Mutsurini tomó a Aiko por las caderas, mientras que la chica se apoyaba en su pecho

Aiko: (no aguantando la excitación) Mutsurini... Ya no lo soporto más... Quiero decirte que... Que te quiero! Estoy enamorada de ti... Y quiero que seas mi novio!

Kouta estaba más impresionado todavía, la chica siempre se había burlado de él por su perversión, nunca se había llegado a imaginar que lo hacía para llamar su atención y mucho menos se imaginaba que ella sintiera algo por él. Lo único que sabía era que para él, Aiko era una chica especial, podría tener las fotografías más intimas de prácticamente todas las chicas del colegio, pero él tenía un espacio especial, muy personal, donde guardaba las fotografías y recuerdos con la chica, y no solo las guardaba en algún álbum de fotos o alguna memoria de computadora o cámara, sino era un lugar secreto en su interior, lugar que trató de ocultarlo, y trató de negarlo, ya que en su pensamiento creía que aquel secreto sería imposible, que las burlas de Aiko significativan que él no valía nada para ella, por eso trataba de hacerse el desinteresado con ella, por temor a que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos.

Mutsurini: Kodou Aiko

El chico, a pesar de quedar impactado por la revelación de la chica, y por la mini-batalla generada en su interior, él intentó de tocar con sus manos los pequeños pechos en desarrollo de la chica que tenia encima de él, pero ella, le tomó de las muñecas antes que pudiera

Aiko: no te dejaré, primero necesito una respuesta, dime que es lo que sientes por mi

Kouta estaba muy impactado, no podia reaccionar como él quería, en un movimiento en vano por recuperar el control de su cuerpo y alma, por accidente tiró al suelo a Aiko y él cayó encima de ella, siendo muy incómodo tomando en cuenta que ambos estaban desnudos.

Aiko: ah... Mutsurini-kun

Mutsurini: Aiko

Ambos chicos no pudieron controlarse, ambos estaban tan excitados que no pudieron contenerse para tener su primer beso. En sus interiores, estaban extremadamente felices por lo que habían logrado. Al romper el beso

Aiko: (sonrojada y feliz) Kouta... Yo...

Mutsurini: (nervioso) Aiko... Yo... Yo también... Yo también te quiero

Aiko: (casi a punto de llorar) Kouta

Mutsurini: llevo mucho tiempo siento esto por ti... Pero no creí que tu...

Aiko: (tomandole el rostro) ya no digas más, tus acciones dicen más que tus palabras

La chica volvió a besar al chico, pero esta vez, el beso fue más despacio y duradero.

Aiko: entonces... Novios?

Aiko: si... Somos novios

La chica sonrio, pero sintió algo extraño que tocaba su pierna, casi rozando con su intimidad, volteó a ver a su pierna y notó la virilidad del muchacho que excitado la tocaba, no pudo evitar una hemorragia que brotaba de su nariz y boca, ante este hecho Mutsurini se espantó

Mutsurini: Aiko... Éstas bien?

Aiko al verlo estaba sonriente, y luego le dijo

Aiko: si... Esto es lo que sientes cuando vez debajo de la falda de una chica verdad?

La pareja empezó a reír, pero Aiko tomó por el cuello a su novio y le empezó a apretar

Mutsurini: (asfixiándose) Aiko...

Aiko: (extremadamente celosa, así como se pone Minami) por cierto, a partir de ahora nada de tomarle fotos a las chicas, solamente debes verme a mí, entendido?

Mutsurini: (asintiendo)

La chica lo dejo, cuando el chico recuperó el aliento, se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez, el beso iniciaría un pequeño "juego" entre los dos.

/

El fin de semana pasó, ya era lunes, o sea, volver a clases.

Aiko fue a la clase F a buscar a su novio, pero se sorprendió, al solo ver a sus amigos y a las dos chicas conversando, sin rastros de Mutsurini

Aiko: ah... Chicos, y Kouta?

Minami: no lo hemos visto

Akihisa: ah de estar en el patio tomando fotos a las chicas

Aiko: será?

Aiko se acercó a Himeji, rápidamente tomó el borde de su falda y la alzó. Bien, en esta parte hay varias reacciones y gestos, primero sería el gesto de vergüenza de Himeji, pero en este anime eso no es tomado en cuenta, sino el gesto de Akigisaque por su nariz salió un poco de sangre, pero también Minami quien castigaba a Akihisa por ver, y la reacción de Shoko quien le perforó los ojos a Yuji por estar viendo. Pero la reacción que le importaba a Aiko fue la de Kouta Mutsurini, quien aparecío debajo de Himeji para tomarle una foto

Mutsurini: casi... Casi... Uh...

Mutsurini se dio cuenta de la reacción de su novia, al rededor de ella tenia un aura negra como Minami cuando se enojaba con Akihisa

Aiko: (extremadamente enojada y celosa) cariño

Mutsurini: (nervioso) Aiko...

Mutsurini sintió el sufrimiento de Akihisa, en ese momento su nueva novia le aplicó la misma llave que Minami utilizaba para castigar a Akihisa

Aiko: TE DIJE QUE NADA DE FOTOGRAFIAS!

Mutsurini: AIKO YA!

Aiko: no hasta que sueltes la cámara

Mutsurini: OK... OK...

Todos en la habitación estaban muy sorprendidos, Kodou Aiko, una chica relajada que no se enojaba con facilidad, y menos con Kouta Mutsurini, ahorita estaba con el mismo humor de Diablo que Minami

Yuji: [y estos que se traen]

Hideyoshi: [esto es extraño]

Akihisa: [le estará llegando el periodo?]

Aiko soltó a Mutsurini, luego lo abrazo por el cuello, por detrás, y luego dijo

Aiko: creo que ya es hora de decirles sobre lo nuestro no?

Mutsurini: no sé...

Aiko le apretó el cuello a su novio para que este le respondiera positivamente

Aiko: dije que ya es hora!

Mutsurini: (rápidamente) si si si si...

Sus amigos estuvieron atentos, luego estuvieron muy impresionados cuando escucharon aquella noticia

Aiko y Mutsurini: (la chica feliz, y el chico un poco decaído por el dolor) ahora somos novios!

Todos los presentes: QUE!

Aiko: si, el viernes nos confesamos mutuamente, (más feliz todavía) y todo el fin de semana nos la pasamos muy bien! Verdad amor?

Mutsurini: (nervioso) ah... Si...

Akihisa: nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de ti Mutsurini

Hideyoshi: yo mucho menos

Yuji: a decir verdad, yo tampoco

Himeji: hay... Que lindo que ya andén juntos! Que felicidad! [inclusive Mutsurini-Kun, no puede ser, soy la única sin pareja!]

Minami: si, así con Aki y yo... Uh

Al voltear, las chicas notaron que ningún hombre, aparte de Hideyoshi, estaba en el aula, también Aiko, que se sorprendió al notar que el chico que estaba abrazando habia desaparecido de repente

YUJI: AYUDA!

Akihisa: NO HAGAN ESTO!

Mutsurini: AH... SUELTENME!

Como era de esperar, los tres chicos, por el simple hecho de ser los únicos tres hombres que tuvieron pareja el 14 de febrero, fueron secuestrados y amarrados por el consejo de las FFF, quienes los iban a crucificar por ese hecho.

Como ya he dicho, este es un dia normal para ellos


End file.
